Satu Hari Penuh Derita
by Riyuu Kashima
Summary: penderitaan apa yang akan dirasakan oleh Hibari Kyoya? dan apa penyebabnya? bagaimana cara mengatasinya? jika ingin tahu jawabannya, silahkan baca dan tinggalkan review!


**Title: Satu Hari Penuh Derita**

**By: **Mikkazuki Hikari

**Disclamer: **ga tega nyebutnya... em, sebenarnya udah lama Reborn ini udah jadi punya... AKU! HUAHAHAAHAA... *kena bunuh* iye... punya **AMANO AKIRA**!

**Warning: **Gaje, aneh, OOC, Typo *gentayangan*,garing, n segala-segalanya kekurangan di fic ini

**A/N: **Yah, saya manusia gaje balik lagi buat mamer *lho? Mamer?* fanfic. Kali ini entah kenapa jadi kebelet bikin fic Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Begitu kepikir langsung dibuat. Maaf kalo ada kekurangan, seperti biasanya, karena saya adalah author baru, kritik, saran, dan saudara-saudaranya sangat diperlukan. Anda ingin baca? Saya persilahkan!

SELAMAT MEMBACA

* * *

><p><strong>Satu Hari Penuh Derita<strong>

Hibari Kyoya sedang asik mengerjakan tugas klipingnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat pemalas *ditinju* tapi, karena ia lagi niat, maka ia kerjakanlah tugasnya itu. " uhah... akhirnya selese juga ni benda! Tinggal di print!" ujar Kyoya kegirangan. Ctik... ctik... jret... jret... jret... tiditttttttt... selesailah benda itu di print. Kyoya menatap tugasnya itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "ah... indahnya benda ini!" ucap Kyoya (?). _indah? Emang apanya yang indah dari benda itu? Ah, yasudahlah._ Setelah itu Kyoya kembali ngesot (?) ketempat tidurnya. Tangannya mencari-cari sebuah benda. Benda apakah itu...? " akh... akhirnya nih remote tipi ketemu juga, jangan lari-lari dong lu? Deket aja dengan gua napa?" tanya Kyoya pada si remote tipi itu. Memang ternyata seorang Hibari Kyoya sudah bisa di vonis terkena penyakit 'JIWA'! ia memencet-mencet remote itu dengan tujuan mencari chanel yang bagus. "Hem... nah, ini nih bagus tontonan kesukaan gua! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" teriak Kyoya yang kemudian ikut-ikutan nyanyi spongebob dengan gajenya.

KREK...

" MASA OLOH... KYOYA! NGAPAEN LU ONJAK-ONJAK SAMBIL NYANYI ' SPONGBOB NYUNGKUR KEDEPAN, SPONGEBOB NYUNGKUR KEDEPAN' GAJE-GAJE GETOOO?" teriak Mukuro sangking shocknya. " ISTIGFAR NAK! ISTIGFAR! SADAR SADAR! ELU ITU UDAH 15 TAUN TAUK!" Mukuro menempeleng kepala Kyoya. Kyoya hanya nyengir kambing ga nyangka kalo bakal ketauan orang. " em, tapi, Cuma lu yang tau kan?" tanya Kyoya. Mukuro tersenyum menahan ketawa. " kagak, ada yang laen kok!" Kyoya mulai pucat, MAU DITARO DIMANA MUKANYA NTAR KALO KETAUAN? DI KAKI GITU? " jadi sapa dong?" Mukuro menunjuk ke jendela. "WUAH... YA AMPUN! GA NYANGKA SI COOL HIBARI BISA GAJE GITU YAH! AHAHAHA! SENENG DEH AKU!" teriak Gokudera sambil ngakak puas. Kyoya makin pucat. " terus sapa lagi?" tanya Kyoya lagi. " ini nih!" Mukuro menunjuk bocah-bocah yang takjub melihat pemandangan menakjubkan tadi. " Halo... tunjukin bakatnya lagi dong...!" ujar Tsuna. " iya! Kan menakjubkan!" sahut Kyoko. "ho'oh, bagus tadi! Nih udah ku foto!" ucap Haru menunjukkan hasil fotonya. " Kyoya-niichan lucu! Hahahaha!" tawa Chrome. " mati gue! Gue harus langsung bertindak nih! TAPI BAGAIMANA? NTAR MAU DIKEMANAIN MUKA TAMPAN GUE?" pikir Kyoya yang sudah pucat ¼ mati. "punya kerjaan lu Mukuro! Gue gigit lu ntar!" _lho? Kok gigit?_ "eh, sori sori, ulang lagi! Ehem... tes tes, punya kerjaan lu Mukuro! Gue suruh hibird gigit ntar!" _nah ini baru bener!_ "iya gue punya kerjaan! Makanya nih bocah-bocah jaga ye! Byebye, I lope lope yu so much!" ujar Mukuro yang langsung lari ngibrit ninggalin Kyoya yang udah dikerumunin bocah-bocah tengil tersebut. "wuah! EMAKKKK! TOLONG GUEEEEEEEE!" ratap Kyoya penuh bocah yang lainnya... " ayo! Ayo! Tunjukin aksinya lagi! Ayo! Cepet!" pinta mereka sambil menarik-narik baju Kyoya. " EMAKKKK! BIKININ GUE AYAM BAKAR!" teriak Kyoya *ga nyambung*.

Setelah Kyoya mempraktekkan kembali tarian poco-poco nya tadi *ditabok* barulah bocah-bocah tersebut menyingkir dan mencari permainan lain. " sukur gue kaga mati!" ucap Kyoya yang setelah itu menyanyikan lagu syukur '_dari yakin ku teguh..._' dan sujud-sujud, guling-guling, juga ngesot-ngesot gaje. Setelah ritual bersyukurnya selesai ia langsung nonton lagi. Kali ini bukan spongebob lagi tapi Dora the explorer. Mata Kyoya langsung berbinar-binar. Ketika giliran peta nyanyi, Kyoya langsung berdiri tegak dan langsung nyanyi-nyanyi sama ngikutin gerakan peta " '_jika kau mencari tempat akulah orang yang tepat aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta!' _YEAH... UHUK... uhuk... uhuk... uhuk... uhuk... HOEKKKKKK..." sangking semangatnya Kyoya sampai terbatuk-batuk. " hoek... hoek... AIR! TSUNA AIR! AIR! UHUK UHUK HOEKK!" teriak Kyoya minta tolong. " a... apa? Uah... Kyoya-kun HAMIL? AH... pantas dari tadi HOEK HOEK mulu!" jawab Tsuna ga nyambung. " BUDEG! GUA MINTA AIRRRRRR AIRRRRR AIRRRRR ITU LHO SUATU BENDA BENING BERWUJUD CAIRAN YANG BUAT MINUM! AIRRRRRRR BUDEEG!" teriak Kyoya tak sabaran. " O..." krik... krik... krik...krikk... "HA? APA? AIRRRR? AIR? UAH AIR AIR AIR! ADA KEBAKARAN TULUNGGGGGG!" Kyoya yang melihat ke-telmian Tsuna langsung lempar kepala Tsuna pake sendal merek 'SWALLOW' " diem deh lu! Mending gue ambil sendiri!" ucap Kyoya sambil muter-muter (?) kepala Tsuna.

Kyoya berjalan gontai ke dapur. Di dapur ia melihat bocah-bocah perempuan lainnya lagi mau bakar ayam. " ngapain kalian?" tanya Kyoya. " lagi mau manggang itik Kyoya-kun!" jawab Kyoko nyantai. "o..." Kyoya mengambil air lalu meminumnya, namun, "WHUAT! ITIK? DIMANA ITIKNYA? DARIMANA KALIAN DAPAT?" tanya Kyoya histeris. " sangkar yang ada dibelakang Nii-chan!" jawab Chrome. Kyoya shock seperti nyawanya sudah lepas dari jasad tubuhnya. " HIBIRD GUEEEEEEE! KEMBALIIN HIBIRD GUEEEEE!" ratap Kyoya yang matanya sudah mau ngeluarin air mata. " eh? Ini Hibird peliaraan Kyoya-kun?" tanya Haru nyantai. " WUAH! HIBIRD GUEEEE! GUE SATE KALIANNNNN!" Kyoya lalu berlari mendekati bocah-bocah tadi. " KYAAAAA!" maka kaburlah bocah-bocah tersebut meninggalkan Kyoya dan burung kesayangannya yang diberi nama Hibird tersebut. " HIBIRD 'CINTA' GUEEEE!" Kyoya meluk-meluk Hibird gaje. " CIIIIT! CIIIT! CIIIIIIT!" Hibird mencicit dengan maksud 'lepasin! Lepasin gue! Gue masi mau idup!' nista banget kayaknya.

Selepas dari tragedi 'Pemanggangan Hibird' tersebut, ia melihat ke belakang rumahnya. Dan shock ketika melihat sebuah kobaran api berada di pohon 'JENGKOL' kesayangannya. "TIDAKKKKK! MY LOVELY POHON JENGKOLLLLL!" Kyoya ga peduli dengan betapa berantakannya bahasa inggrisnya, ia langsung ngambil selang dan nyiram 'POHON JENGKOL' kesayangannya itu. Ketika tuh pohon lepas dari api, betapa menderitanya Kyoya melihat semua 'JENGKOL'nya yang sudah siap panen jadi 'JENGKOL BAKAR GOSONG' semua. " GUE GA BISA IDUP TANPA MAKAN JENGKOOOOLLLLL!" jerit Kyoya dengan nistanya. Kita sebut tragedi ini dengan 'TRAGEDI JENGKOL GOSONG'

" TSUNAAAAA! GUE TAU ELU YANG LAKUIN SEMUA INI! DIMANA LUUUUU?" Kyoya sibuk mencari Tsuna yang udah bikin hidupnya menderita. "ah! Kyaaaa! Kebakaran!" kali ini teriakan dari Chrome. Kyoya terkejut dan langsung bawa cerek air yang penuh ke TKP. "BIAR GUE PADEMINNNNN!" Kyoya menyiram api itu dengan air tadi. Setelah api tersebut padam, ia melihat benda apa yang kebakar tadi. " tu... tu... tu... TUGAS GUEEEEEEEEEE!" lagi-lagi Kyoya meratapi penderitaannya. " TSUNA BUDEG SIALAAAAAAN! SINI LUUUUU!" Kyoya langsung keluar mencari Tsuna.

30 menit kemudian...

"huh, huh, huh, cape gua nyarinya! Dimana tuh anak!" Kyoya kecapean nyari Tsuna yang ga ketemu-temu walaupun udah dicari se-RW. BRUAKKKK... BUM... DUAR...! " WHUAT! TU BUNYI APAAN LAGI?" Kyoya benar-benar udah shock. "nii-chan, i... i... tu, printernya jatuh kebanting ditendang Tsuna!" lapor Chrome. " ya oloh... gua kaga tahan lagi! EMAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! PULANGIN GUEEEEEEEEE!" benar-benar nista yah...

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

" untung bocah-bocah ntuh dah pulang! Mau buka pesbuk akh...!" Kyoya membuka dan mengecek FB nya. Dia melihat ada sebuah video disana. Dan setelah diliat, ditonton, dipelototin, diputer, dijilat, dan dicelupin, ternyata itu video adalah video Kyoya nyanyi 'SPONGEBOB NYUNGKUR MEN' yang jadi tontonan gila orang-orang tadi. Dia lihat kotak komentar tertulis disana:

Dino: Kyoya emang tetep unyu unyu yah... kirimin yang joget pake baju Hibird juga donggggg!

Dan setelah diselidiki pelakunya adalah... MUKURO RUKODO

" MUKURO SIALAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" teriak Kyoya yang bikin tetangga kiri-kanan lemparin rumah Kyoya pake beton.

-Sedangkan dirumah Mukuro-

" em... enak banget ni yakisoba! Hem... nyam, nyam, nyam, uhuk uhuk hoekkk hoekkkk hoekkk! TOLONGGGGG GARPUNYA KETELEEEEEENNNN!"

**BENAR-BENAR SATU HARI PENUH PENDERITAAN YAH...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Rii: selese dah ni fic! Garing kan? Gaje kan? Nah, ayo ripiu!

Kyoya: NISTA BANGET SIH GUEEEEEE!

Rii: cacingan deh lo!

Kyoya: KEJEMMMMM!

Rii: biarin! Yang penting **MOHON REVIEWNYA YAHHHHH...**

**ps: **aku mau ganti pen name jadi Riyuu Kashima, jangan protes ya... *ga penting*

**SILAHKAN REVIEW**


End file.
